Family is Forever
by TheRealAlucard
Summary: Au. Laurie And Jack Strode was sent a letter in the mail by their biological grandmother, they have inherited their plantation back in Newt Texas. However, they learn that they are really Edith and Michael Sawyer. And they have a cousin with a chainsaw, only knowm as “LeatherFace”


**AU. So this will take place after The "horrendous" Texas chainsaw 3D. Also, I'm adding my FAVORITE Killer in this. Michael Fucking Myers. In this Reality, the movie played the same. However, Michael and Laurie lived a lie. There true names were Edith Rose Sawyer and Michael "Jack" Sawyer. Ya he's known as Jack before Michael. Oh one last thing, this is HEAVILY rated M. Gore,Violence, Cannibalisim, ya know. The good old Halloween And Texas chainsaw feel.**

**Meeting her true family.**

Laurie was ripped out the police car by the The Mayors son, Carl, who just happened to be the deputy of The small town of Newt, Texas. She was dragged by her hair into the abandoned meat packaging plant. Her blue plaid button up shirt was tore open, revealing her bare breasts. Carl dragged up her on the floor, ignoring her screams of pain as he got to the middle of the room.

"Jack..." was the only word she can say as she looked at her brother, tied up as well with his head down. This was only supposed to be her, her brother, and their friends to come inherit her lost families home. Now after being chased by the chainsaw wielding maniac, learning that her and her brother are sawyers along with the same chainsaw wielding maniac with the skin mask, and now The Mayor and his son threating to kill all three of them to hide his own atrocities. The atrocity that he and his single band of misfits single handlely massacred the Sawyer Family, _Her _family.

Jack changed after all of this. He became quiet, mute if you could say, and undetectable. All she saw was the shell of his former self. Jack was no longer. All she saw was a _Shape _in a dirty mechanic jumpsuit in with jet black combat boots. She screamed again until Carl slapped her and duct taped her mouth shut. He began to tie her with rope and left her beside her brother.

"Don't tempt me." Was all that Carl said to her. Laurie looked back at him with rage,fury, and fear in her eyes. "You should feel right at home in this nasty place... after all, your family used to own this shit hole." Carl said as he left Laurie and Jack alone. Leaving them as bait so _he _could arrive. Laurie's muffled screams rang out as she pleaded for someone to help her and her brother out of this nightmare. What she didn't realize is that _he _was behind her and rested his bloody chainsaw on her right shoulder.

Seeing this, Laurie let out a muffled blood curdling scream while shaking her head. Leatherface bent down, his skin mask rubbing against her face. He smelt her hair before walking in front of her. Laurie tried to scream at him, telling him not to do it, that it's a trap. While Jack just sat there motionless with a hollow in his eyes. Leatherface turned on his chainsaw, the engine alone made Laurie even more petrified and anxious to tell Leatherface the truth. The more she tried to scream, the more it went muffled. He slowly pushed his chainsaw closer to her and Laurie closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. However, all she kept hearing was the chainsaw. She opened her eyes and saw Leather face looking at her chest. He then shot a look to Jack's left wrist.

There he saw it. The infamous Sawyer Birthmark that resided over her heart and on his wrist. He slowly tilted his chainsaw down and touched the birthmark on her chest, making her squirm a bit. He then did the same to Jack's wrist. There was no mistaking it, they were Sawyers. His own flesh and Blood. Leatherface reached and ripped off the duct tape over her mouth and proceeded to do the same to Jack.

"It's me! Were your cousins! Please! It's us! We're cousins! It's Laurie and Jack!" She screamed in desperation. Leatherface started to mumble and groan in anger and sorrow. He took up his chainsaw and revved it again. Laurie thought that he was going to Kill her and Jack regardless but he instead cut through the rope in their wrists. Jack just sat in the ground, knees first, motionless. Before they could do anything else however, Mayor Burt, his son, and Ollie rushed the trio.

Burt beated Leatherface Relentlessly wth his club while Laurie screamed in pain as Ollie held her. "You remember me?!" Ollie screamed in her ear as he began to feel up her breasts, making Laurie disgusted. She managed to headbutt him and run away. "Fucking whore!" Ollie screamed as he ran after her. Meanwhile, Carl shot Jack twice in the chest, leaving him to bleed out.

"Well if it isn't Jedidiah Sawyer. You just couldn't fucking die can you!" Burt said as he hit Leatherface again with his club. Leatherface only sobbed in pain as he didn't have his chainsaw with him. "What should we do with dad?" Carl asked as he kicked Leatherface over, Landing him up upright. Burt looked around and smiled.

"I got an idea. Go turn on dat grinders overdere boy." Burt said as he pointed to the electrical box over behind him. Carl bent down and looked Leatherface in the eye. "I'm gonna find dat whore Laurie so you three can die as a family." Burt teases Leatherface. What he didn't know however, that Jack was gone.

_Meanwhile_

Laurie made it outside and ran to the cop car before stopping her self. She looked back at the meat packaging plant with a troubled face. Her brother and cousin were still inside there. She had to help them. She closed the car door and walked back inside, arming herself with a rusty picthfork.

"Where tha fuck did that bitch go?" Ollie said as he took out a cigarette and lit. However, before he could get a few puffs in. A voice called out to him.

"Hey!" The voice called. Ollie turned around and saw Laurie, driving the pitchfork into Ollie's stomach and impaling him into the power conduit. He began to yell until foam started to deep out his mouth. After a brief couple of minutes. Ollie was dead.

_Elsewhere _

Carl was walking around the packaging plant, trying to find the power source so he could turn on the grinder. Luckily for him, some of the lights were still on. "This place is a pile a shit." Carl said as he walked by, what he didn't see, was Jack in the hallway he passed by, eyeing him with a cold dead stare. {A/N picture the infamous guy walking by a hallway with Michael down it Scene} Jack started to follow the guy, picking up an rusty, but highly sharp pope he found off the ground.

Carl finally found the reserve power conduit and flipped the lever back on. The conduits hummed to life as he left the small room. He closed the wooden door and turned around. He was immediately greeted to Jack. "What the-?!" Before he could finish his sentence, Jack picked him up by the neck and held him up against the wooden door. Carl tried squirmed his way out but Jack lifted up the pipe and stabbed him through Carl's heart. Carl's eyes widened as he felt the unbearable pain radiate through his body.

He tried to squirm away but to no avail. He felt his body getting heavier and his eye sight fading. He finally stopped moving. Carl was dead. Jack let go of the pipe and took a step back, tilting his head back and forth. Carl's body still hung there from the pipe being imbedded in his body. However, the sound of the chainsaw being revved up brought him to attention, and he silently walked back to the middle of the room.

"Do ya thing, cuz." Laurie said as she kicked the chainsaw back to Leatherface. He quickly picked it up and turned it on. Seeing this, Burt knee he was basically fucked. He took a step back while Leatherface took a step forward. He tried to fight back but Leatherface severed his leg in the process.

"AIIIIIIIIIEEEE!" Burt screamed. He looked to the railings and saw the Sheriff with his pistol out, aiming hesitantly Leatherface. "Shoot him!" Burt screamed. Hearing this, Laurie turned quickly with tears in her eyes. "NO DONT!" She screamed. After having an internal conflict, the sheriff holstered his pistol, making Burt feel a whole new meaning of Despair and Hopelessness. "Clean this shit up." He said as he walked back to the front door.

Burt tried to crawl away but Leatherface kept playing with his prey. Quickly gashing at his leg and stump, making Burt cry out in pain. He was losing blood. Fast. Laurie stood up and walked beside Leatherface. Without realizing it, he found himself nearing the edge of the large grinder. He fell in but managed to catch himself on the ledge.

"Help me! I swear I won't try this again!" He pleaded. However, Jack emerged from the shadows with his hands covered in blood. Seeing this, Burt knew what happened to his son, Carl, was dead. "Do it." Laurie said. Leatherface cut off both of Burt's hands from the wrists, Burt fell in and was killed instantly from being grounded up.

It was over. They avenged their family. "Let's go home." Laurie said. Her, Leatherface, and Jack all proceeded to leave the packaging plant. Walking by the sheriff and back to their plantation.

_The next day._

Laurie woke up with the sun in her eyes. She fell asleep in her Grandma's room. She went downstairs and saw the letter she placed on the nightstand a couple of days prior along with a brown package for Jack. She called for Jack and he came from outside. Still in his Mechanic jumpsuit. She threw him the package. He inspected it before looking at his sister. She opened her letter, out fell a small but cute silver necklace that belonged to her grandmother. She then took the letter and read it out loud, for her brother to hear.

_To my Dearest Granddaughter and Grandson._

_This home and all it comes with, is now yours. Just know that these gifts come with... certain burdens. Your real names are Edith Rose and Michael Sawyer. Fonsworth was instructed to give you a set of keys to the Manor. The large key opens the fortified door to the wine cellar. There, you will discover a metal door. Behind it, lives your cousin, Jedidah Sawyer. Your only remaining blood relative. He's family bound, and will protect you both no matter what. He simply requires your care in return. Edith, Michael, you both are the last of my line of Sawyer. My blood runs through you both. Michael. Open the package._

Michael ripped open the brown paper package and took out the contents. It was a pale, expressionless yet very dirty white white mask with scuffed dark hair. Beside it, was a very long, sharp kitchens knife. Michael slowly took the mask and put it in. His eyes were no longer seen, and he sat back down on the love seat with the mask on, and the blade in his hands. Edith began to read the letter again.

_The choice to stay here is yours. Just remember. You're Sawyers. And this is home. And now it's your turn, to make your family proud. Grandma loves you both very much._

_Verna Sawyer_

_A week later_

A long black car ride up the driveway and stopped in the middle of the driveway. Out came Arlene and Gavin Miller. Gavin was a miserable drunk and Arlene was an Addict. They only kept Edith and Michael around so they could collect money from the government. They walked up to the porch and rang the door bell. "Just remember to tell her you love her." Arlene said with a devious smile. "With this type of money, maybe I will." They bath let out a chuckle.

However, a rumbling cut their laugh short. It sounded like an engine was coming from behind the door followed by loud footsteps. The door opened and they screamed in terror. Edith was in a putewhite southern style dress with a smile that can be found on a living person. However, that is not what scared them. What scared them was the tall man in a black jumpsuit and a ridiculously dirty Yet expressionless mask in that shadowed out his eyes. Standing on her left. He also had a very large knife in his hand that was covered in blood. On her right was a short but brutish looking man dressed in a butchers outfit, covered in blood. He was wearing a mask that look like it was made out of human skin and was wielding a chainsaw in his hand. Edith began to laugh like a sociopath before speaking, no longer hiding her thick southern accent her "parents" berated her for all those years ago.

"Hello _Daddy. Mama."_

**Im gonna leave it there! If you guys liked this! I'll continue it with Edith, Michael, and Jedidah buildin the new Sawyer family! And for Michaels mask, it's his Rob Zombies 2007 mask. Anyway, until next time!**


End file.
